


Happiness Contains No Sanity

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Blaine, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, I'm not in college yet and I don't take French so I apologize for how unrealistic this is, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Poetry, Kissing, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Oblivious, Poet Kurt, Shyness, Weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mark Twain once said 'sanity and happiness are an impossible combination.' This feels like happiness to me, and only the sane would think that we're crazy for moving so fast."</p><p>Or, the one where Blaine paints for money, Rachel overstays her welcome at Blaine's, and Kurt loves French and poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Contains No Sanity

Blaine should really change his alarm to something that will actually wake him up. As he turns his alarm that plays I'm Going Down by Vampire Weekend off, he realizes that he's going to be late if he doesn't get dressed in about ten minutes.

As he dresses, he curses himself for his poor sleeping pattern and his decision to take morning classes. He gels his hair quickly and perfectly, and he wonders if there's a world record for that kind of thing. He brushes his teeth and grabs a bagel from his mini fridge before he heads to class.  
....................

Blaine slows his jogging down to a walk when he's close enough to his class for him not to be late. He decided on his way across campus that he should change his alarm to Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners because it's fast and one of his favourites so he takes out his phone to change it.

"Oops!" Blaine says after he bumps into someone whilst catching his phone that fell from his hands.

"Je suis désolé! Je ne faisais pas attention!" The boy says in what Blaine assumes was perfect French.

"I- I don't speak.. French? Sorry for bumping into you.. And for not speaking the same language." Blaine mumbles pointlessly at the man that obviously still doesn't understand him.

"Forgive me, sir. I just left French class. Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention either." Blaine reassures, confused as to how this boy could speak French like it was his first language one second then speak English with such politeness the next second. Blaine thinks he could miss a class or two just to look at.. He doesn't even know his name. Blaine's about to ask about it when the boy's tinkling voice interrupts his thoughts.

"I should be going. Kurt, by the way." Kurt quickly shakes Blaine's hand and turns to head on his way.

"Blaine." Blaine tries to ignore the tingling feeling in his hand where Kurt touched him.  
....................

"What happened to you?" Rachel says with a mouthful of food when Blaine walks into his apartment.

"Rach, I didn't give you my spare key so you could break in to be a pig whenever you want." Blaine laughs.

"Don't change the subject, B. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing much. I mean, I talked to this guy before class-"

"I should've asked 'what do you want to get in you?' instead." Rachel laughs.

"Why are you here anyway?" Blaine blushes.

"I can't come visit my own twin?" Rachel gasps in mock surprise.

"I can't say something about a guy without you thinking I want their dick in me?" Blaine also gasps in mock surprise.

"Never said that. Why else would you be like this?" She laughs.

"Like what?"

"Happy, blushing constantly, humming."

"Those are all things I usually do." He shrugs.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm totally fine, Rach. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go take a nap. Please don't eat all my food." He yawns.  
....................

Blaine wakes up on time the next day with his new alarm. He doesn't know why he decides to take his time with getting ready and eating breakfast. He faces the truth when he sees Kurt on his way to class.

"Bonjour, Kurt." Blaine waves.

"Morning, ma belle." Kurt giggles with a little wave.

Blaine blushes and writes a mental note to remember to learn a little French.  
....................

"Hiya, lovebird." Rachel greets an overly cheerful Blaine, once again eating Blaine's food in Blaine's apartment.

"Hello, burglar." Blaine tosses his keys on the island that separates the kitchen from the livingroom and plops himself on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me who the guy is?"

"Are you going to ever eat the food at your apartment?"

"Touché."

Blaine sighs and turns the television on, needing a distraction from his thoughts and his sister.

"B, do you ever, like, go out? Besides school?"

"Rach, do you ever, like, eat? Besides my food?" He mocks.

"I'm serious," she laughs "Look, I'm going to a party Friday. Get out and actually have some fun-"

"Sure, sure. I'll think about it." Blaine interrupts with a waving hand for her to be quiet while he watches some reality show.

"And you can bring the boy you won't tell me about." Rachel finishes with a smirk.

That last sentence caught his attention and he considered her invitation. How bad could it be? Inviting a guy he met only yesterday to a party that's in three days, piece of cake.  
....................

Blaine does like he did the day before; he takes his time in his morning routine and meal so he can hopefully see Kurt on his way to class. He even walks as slow as he did just to make sure he'd be on time.. for something so stupid. His little blossoming obsession for a boy he bumped into only two days ago distracted him from realizing how pathetic he must be.

As he passes the same spot he spoke to Kurt twice at, Blaine doesn't find the beautiful person he was searching for.

Blaine reminds himself that not everyone has classes every weekday like him. Yeah, that's it. It's not like he was creepy enough to scare off a stranger, right?  
....................

When Blaine opens the door to his apartment later that day, there's no sign of his sister. Not seeing Kurt was a con but maybe not seeing Rachel take his food was a pro.

He decides to take a warm shower and finish a painting he promised to finish for someone by Thursday.

It's about 5 when Blaine's finished the painting that's going to be sold tomorrow, and he decides he might as well finish the other orders that are due by this month. It's about ten at night when he finishes with the other paintings so he decides to watch television.  
....................

Blaine wakes up on time even though his alarm doesn't go off. Rachel's in the kitchen eating.. what looks like a smaller version of one of the paintings he painted last night with stawberry jelly on it.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Don't wanna be late for class. See ya, Rach."

"B, you forgot your pants."

"As if I have time to put on pants, Rachel!"

Blaine hurries to class but still hopes he'll get there late enough to invite Kurt to the party that's tomorrow.

"Kurt!" Blaine runs to catch up with him. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a party with me tomorrow."

Kurt looks down and laughs.

"What is it?"

"You do realize that you don't have pants on, right?" Kurt laughs hysterically.

"So? Kurt, just answer my question. Will you go to the party with me?"

"Blaine, you don't even have underwear on." Kurt chuckles, and Blaine wonders why he doesn't care how embarrassing this situation is.

"And?" Blaine's starting to get annoyed with how Kurt won't answer his damn question.

"Come on, Eileen!" Kurt sings.

"What does that have anything to do with-" Blaine starts to say before he's interrupted again by singing, and he stops when he realizes that it's not Kurt singing.. And he was dreaming ever since he "woke up."

"What the hell?" He says to himself as he yawns and shuts off his alarm.  
....................

While Blaine gets ready for class, he calls Rachel to tell her his dream.

"So, I was eating one of your paintings then that guy you've been drooling over laughed at your dick?"

"He didn't say he was laughing at my dick, just that i wasn't wearing pants or underwear. What I think my dream was telling me is that you eat anything that's in my kitchen, which I already knew. What else it was telling me is that it would be stupid to ask him out because I'm too embarrassing for my own good, which I also already knew." Rachel listens to his analysis like she always does. Blaine says it's the logical thing to do when you have dreams; Rachel thinks that it isn't logical when the dreams themselves aren't logical.

"B, I know you try to learn from your dreams. Listen to me for once. This guy would love to come to the party with you. I don't have any classes today so I would like to go back to sleep. Love you." Rachel says before hanging up.

Blaine groans and hopes not listening to his gut for once won't fuck up what he wants.  
....................

Blaine swears his heart stops when he sees his little French boy. His little French boy. Blaine wonders where he keeps coming up with this weird shit.

"Um, Kurt." Blaine taps Kurt's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh. Hi, Blaine." Kurt smiles.

"Hi. I- I was just wondering if, like, you'd maybe want to go to this party with me tomorrow night?" Blaine says quickly, looking down at the ground.

"I'd love to, if I could. See, I was already invited to a party by a friend of mine, and she said that I can't miss it." Blaine would've been more upset if Kurt's frown wasn't so genuine when he turned him down.

"Yeah. Totally. I understand. It's fine." Blaine hopes his smile seems as genuine as Kurt's frown.

"Some other time, yeah? I mean, if you want my number-"

"Sure, sure." Blaine interrupts with a breathless grin and takes out his phone for Kurt. Kurt types it in and hands Blaine's phone back with a wink and a wave.

Blaine doesn't even try to hide his embarrassingly wide smile when he sees that Kurt put his name in as 'Kurt Hummel' with a French flag and red heart emoji next to it.  
....................

Rachel: What did your husband say?? Is he gonna come with you tomorrow?

Blaine: nope but he gave me his number

Rachel: They'll be plenty of guys at the party that'll be willing to get with you. You really need to get some, B.

Blaine: gee, thx. what would i do without u??

Rachel: Shut up. Just wait, you'll actually be thanking me one day.

Blaine: whatever. see u tomorrow  
....................

Blaine puts on his tightest pants and favourite shirt and bow tie. He doesn't really want to "get some" like Rachel told him to; he just wants to look nice.

Rachel: We're here.

Blaine: so u brought someone with u?

Rachel: You didn't actually think I'd be the designated driver, did you? My friend is bringing us in his car. Hurry up.

Blaine gets in the backseat with a 'hey' to his sister.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stops and pops his head up to look at the driver. "Kurt?"

"You two know each other?" Rachel chimes in.

"Uh. I mean, yeah. We bumped into each other the other day." Kurt explains as he starts to drive off.

"Good thing you'll have another friend at the party. Little B here invited this guy he's head over heels for to the party but he got turned down, poor thing."

"Oh?" Kurt nods along to the conversation with a deep blush and smile across his face.

"I.. Never said it like that, Rach. Just said that I invited a guy I know but he couldn't make it." Blaine said awkwardly, probably blushing just as much as Kurt.

"I thought you said that you want to know what he thinks about when he listens to music, what colours make him happy, and how many languages you have to say 'i love you' in for him to feel the same. I don't about you but that sounds like-"

"For fuck's sake, Rachel. Shut up!" Blaine's voice raises a few octaves, making his words sink in better.

"What was that about? I was just saying." Rachel replies with wide eyes.

"Just drop it. Please, Rach." Blaine nervously laughs and smooths his hair, making sure to not make eye contact with Kurt.

"Don't feel bad. Kurt was just telling me on the way to get you that he had to tell this guy that he couldn't hang out with him tonight because I forced him to come. He's probably just as smitten for his boy as you are yours. I really couldn't tell when he described him in French." Rachel laughs. "What's his name anyway? You still haven't told me, which is weird because Blaine.. hasn't told me either.. Wait. Fuck." Rachel turns to look at Blaine in the backseat with wide eyes.

"What don't you understand about 'just drop it?'" Blaine tries to whisper but it isn't a whisper at all.

"Now that I've made this the most embarrassing and awkward car ride ever.." Rachel says as she turns back around to sit properly.

Blaine thanks the lord that they're at the party because he needs a distraction before he ends up crying from this terrible situation that his terrible sister put him in.

"Anywho, I'll just.. leave now." Rachel quickly gets out of the car.

Blaine starts to get out of the car too before Kurt locks his door.

"Was that true, all the things Rachel said you told her?" Kurt whispers.

"I- Uh, yeah." Blaine mumbles while rubbing a hand on his neck. He knows that it's a bad habit; Rachel once told him to "speak up and stop doing that thing to your neck."

"Because the stuff she said about me was true, you know? I said things about you in French. I told her about your eyes, the way you blush, your voice.." Kurt turns to look at Blaine. "Do you mind coming to sit in the passenger seat?"

"Not at all." Blaine awkwardly crawls from the backseat to the passenger seat.

Before Blaine's eyes can focus when he turns to Kurt, Kurt is already leaning over to kiss him. Blaine's mouth stills for only a second from being caught off guard until he reacts to the warm lips that move against his. Blaine's right hand grips at Kurt's shoulder while his left hand cradles Kurt's face; Kurt's moaning only make his hands grip this beautiful boy and moment tighter.

"Lately, you're what I think about when I listen to music. The colours that make me happy are the ones that make your eyes that colour, the ones that colour your cheeks when you blush, the ones that colour your perfectly gelled hair. Te amo. Je t'aime. I love you. You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to answer your questions." Kurt whispers after they take a breath from kissing.

"The last question was asking how many languages I would have to speak for you to feel the same way, my lovely little showoff. I love you." Blaine puts his forehead against Kurt's.

"Shouldn't we be thinking this is too fast. We only met Monday." Kurt chuckles.

"Mark Twain once said 'sanity and happiness are an impossible combination.' This feels like happiness to me, and only the sane would think that we're crazy for moving so fast."

Kurt presses his lips against Blaine's in agreement. "You know, you remind me of one of my favourite poems. It's called 'Song', also known as 'Chanson,' by Jacques Prévert. 'What day are we  
We are all the days  
My friend  
We are all of life  
My love  
We love each other, we live  
We live, each other we love  
And we don’t know what this life of ours is  
And we don’t know what this day of ours is  
And we don’t know what this love of ours is'"

"How so? Don't get me wrong, it was lovely, but why does it remind you of me?" Blaine smiles widely and tilts his head whilst brushing a thumb back and forth on Kurt's cheek.

"Like you said, love, only people as crazy as us will understand how much I love you when we met only days ago." Kurt eskimo kisses Blaine. "So, do you want to go to the party or.."

"Or," Blaine clears his throat. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

"Did you just-" Kurt can't even finish his sentence because he's laughing so hard. "Did you learn how to ask for someone to have sex with you in French just for me?"

"Not if your answer is 'no.'" Blaine smirks.

Kurt manages to stop laughing so he can whisper in Blaine's ear. "Oui."


End file.
